


Interlude: Reflection of a Life

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [11]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: The death of Charles Manson





	Interlude: Reflection of a Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and never posted it. In honour of the one year anniversary I'm posting it now.

Wednesday walked into the library, moved to the projects corner and sat next to Josh who was doing his best to make out with an empty coffee cup. She reached into her bag and brought out the bottle of iced coffee she had brought for him and handed it over. He grabbed it, opened it and gulped down half before coming up for air. In this time Wednesday had booted her laptop, opened her lab notes and had begun typing.

"Thank you my dear princess of darkness." Josh looked at Wednesday in rapture. He was such a coffee whore.

"Princ... you know what I don't want to know. Let's just get this done before they kick us out. We only get two hours in this room."

They worked silently for an hour and a half, sharing notes, completing writeups and coming up with a plan for their final projects before packing up and heading out.

"You know." Josh said as they walked out the library doors and into the bright sunlight. "I didn't think you'd come today."

Wednesday paused to root around through her bag for her phone and asked, "Why's that? I told you I wasn't going home til Wednesday. Found it." 

She pulled out her phone triumphantly only to note that it was dead. 

"No, because Charles Manson is dead."

"Hmmm."

"The prolific serial killer who you once said was charming and misunderstood." 

"Oh...oh! Josh, may I borrow your phone please." Wednesday had to call mother.

"Yeah sure." He handed it to her. "Um, I see Cindy so brb."

With that he dropped his bag over her shoulder and ran off to say hi to his crush.  
Wednesday dialed home, hoping her mother already knew. Cousin Charles was a favourite of hers. 

"Hello." An unfamiliar voice answered.

"May I speak with mother?" She demanded. She heard a pause then that same voice called for Morticia stating that Wednesday was on the line.

"She's coming Wednesday. I'm sure you don't remember me, I'm your great aunt Margarita from Spain. Oh look, here's your mother." 

"Wednesday, how lovely to hear from you. Are you ill?" Asked Morticia, concerned.

"Mother, Cousin Charles is dead." Morticia never appreciated anyone beating around the bush and Wednesday liked that about her.

"Oh. Is he?" Morticia was silent for a moment. "Thank you for telling me. I'll light a candle for him."

"Are you ok, Mother." Asked Wednesday. She was never a fan of Cousin Charles though she'd never publicly speak ill of family but Mother had fond memories of him.

"Of course. Charles did things that I won't ever condone but he was family and he was always kind to me and ensured I was protected as a child. I'll see you soon my darling daughter. I love you."

"I love you too Mother." 

Both Addams women stayed silent for a moment before Morticia disconnected the call. Wednesday wondered what he protected her mother from but knew if her Mother wanted her to know she would be told.

Just then Josh came up, a dejected look on his face.  
"Did she turn you down?" Questioned Wednesday handing him back his phone.

"Yep. It's ok though. I have coffee, my one true love."  
Josh gave her a grin and just like that she began lecturing him on why he needed to drink less coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a written story that skips ahead. It gives away some stuff in a story not yet completed. Should I post it now or do you want it to wait?


End file.
